


Spitchen table (space kitchen table) talk

by GraphiteLocusts



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 2021?, Anyway them, I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!!! PLS ENJOY, Mechscord gift exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteLocusts/pseuds/GraphiteLocusts
Summary: They are in SPACE they are TIRED they are COMPLAINING TOGETHER WHILST SHARING TEA and they are TOO LONG IN TOWN
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	Spitchen table (space kitchen table) talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3_cats_in_a_trenchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_cats_in_a_trenchcoat/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for it being late, events got in the way ;~; I hope you find this rendition of the them amenable!! Wishing you epic holidays, past and any upcoming, and good things in this coming year ^^


End file.
